


Demonically Influenced Bingo

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: God’s and Satan’s spies were everywhere in those days, the last thing that Aziraphale wants that they will get separated again and might not see each other again, Aziraphale won’t let it happen.Written for Name the Author, round 11 for prompt: Bullseyes/Bingo, for 500 words or less. This is my take.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Name That Author Round 11





	Demonically Influenced Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Good Omens, I'm just playing...
> 
> Beta: Grammarly.
> 
> Title by [sk3tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk3tch) , thank you 💖

“Bingo!”

A voice behind them said as Aziraphale turned around in fear that maybe he was spotted, or Crowley too.

God’s and Satan’s spies were everywhere in those days, the last thing that Aziraphale wants that they will get separated again and might not see each other again, Aziraphale won’t let it happen.

“Aziraphale, it’s okay, they just playing Bingo, or bullseye or whatever,” Crowley told as he noticed Aziraphale on edge.

“The mundanes have strange games, why don’t they just read books?” Aziraphale asked as he looked at Crowley.

“I prefer plants, Angellll…” Crowley replied to him, leaving the l letter stretched a bit.

“I love the way that you say my name, Crowley,” Aziraphale told him with a smile.

“I know, Angelll…” Crowley said and smiled at the angel.

“Did you hear from your people today?” Aziraphale asked, peeking his head, just for safety.

“No, did you?” Crowley asked back.

“Nothing, I fear that they want to catch us when we are not ready,” Aziraphale replied.

“Why would you think of that? It’s over, I think that they learn the lesson by now.” Crowley reminded him.

“Bingo!”

“Would you want to join their silly game instead of jumping every time this word coming up, Aziraphale?” Crowley suggested, if only it will ease his angel.

“You think that they let us into the game?” Aziraphale asked innocently.

“Consider it done,” Crowley replied as he snapped his fingers.

Aziraphale sat on the chair as Crowley sat beside him, and numbers been calling, while Aziraphale just painted the square which his number was.

Crowley noticed what number was called as he snapped his fingers again, and the caller of the numbers said the missing number.

“11”

It took Aziraphale a bit of time to realize that he had this number as Crowley pointed it out for him.

“BINGO!”

Aziraphale shouts with excitement in his voice.

Crowley will do everything to see his angel smiling, it was best than letting the angel believes that they are spies everywhere.


End file.
